


Two Righteous Men

by raths_kitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Knight of Hell Dean Winchester, M/M, Murder Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/pseuds/raths_kitten
Summary: Instead of curing Dean of the Mark of Cain, Castiel realizes that Dean hasn’t lost his soul and is happier as a Knight of Hell. They just need to feed the Mark every now and then. And in doing so, Castiel has found a purpose as well.





	Two Righteous Men

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Dean/Cas Reverse Bang](https://deancasreversebang.tumblr.com/) and based on a super awesome prompt by [impalartsociopath](http://impalartsociopath.tumblr.com/). Check out the art masterpost [HERE](http://impalartsociopath.tumblr.com/post/175246526635/dcrb-2018-masterpost).

They entered the house silently, Dean picking the lock on the backdoor. It was a Thursday. Mindy would be at another night shift. She worked two jobs to provide for this asshole, and yet he still kept beating her. She’d prayed for this. So many unanswered prayers. But no more. Dean and Castiel were going to set it right. Mindy’s prayers would be answered and she could live a better life.

This time, they’d made sure to work it like a case. They observed them for two weeks, checked Mindy’s hospital records, talked to some neighbours about noise complaints. Last time, they only relied on prayers and while Dean was still sure the guy deserved it either way, Castiel hadn’t been so convinced it was okay to off a guy just because he’d been a shitty husband. 

So Dean had agreed to progress slowly this time. At first just to placate Cas, but if he was honest, he liked working it. It added to the thrill of the chase. Talking to Jeff fully knowing he was full of shit and that Dean would be the one to slice his throat sooner rather than later? It had been a kick.

Because the slimebag deserved it. Claimed his girlfriend was hysterical. Even hinted that she had a drinking problem. To be fair, Dean wouldn’t fault poor Mindy for drowning her sorrows in booze, but if you lived with an actively hostile and violent man, you tended to want to keeps your wits. Drunk people said stupid things. And stupid things got you an extra harsh beating. Dean knew that from experience.

Dean’s eyes flashed black, looking at an old photo of the couple. On the surface, they both looked happy in it. But Jeff’s stance was possessive. He was hugging Mindy from behind, caging her in. Her arms were held immobile, fingers clenched, smile frozen. Dean’s fingers clenched as well, tempted to shatter the frame.

But then Castiel placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and Dean calmed himself. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again, they were back to their old green. He smiled at Castiel and leaned over to give him a kiss, grateful that the angel was by his side. It was kind of ironic, that he had to become a demon of sorts to find love with an angel.

They entered the bedroom and Dean grabbed a pillow, smothering Jeff’s screams as he woke up. He watched him struggle for a bit, then he nodded towards Castiel, who placed two fingers against his forehead, effectively putting him out. The method was a bit disappointing to Dean, but it avoided them getting caught. And this would not be the kill site.

Dean heaved Jeff over his shoulder and carried him out of the house. His increased strength was the best part about all of this. It made him a better hunter. He could save more lives. And right now, it meant they didn’t knock any stuff over in the house and didn’t leave a mess or, more importantly, a trace.

The Impala was parked around the house and Dean deposited Jeff in the trunk unceremoniously. It hurt a bit to sully his baby with a guy like Jeff, but he’d show her some extra love in the morning. Clean her right back up.

Castiel got in the passenger seat and Dean started the car. AC/DC was blaring from the speakers on their way to the highway. They had picked a secluded spot in a nearby forest in the days prior and Dean’s legs were jumping in anticipation. Castiel placed his hand on Dean’s thigh and squeezed. Dean looked over and they shared a brief smile before Dean concentrated on the road again, Castiel’s hand never leaving its place on his leg.

Once they had found their spot in the woods – a deserted clearing that let enough moonlight through to make it romantic – Castiel woke Jeff up again and hung back, watching Dean brandish his blade, toying with Jeff and making sure he really regretted ever having laid a finger on poor Mindy.

It was a glorious sight. Dean looked like a vengeful angel, his righteous soul still shining brightly. Castiel delighted in watching him be a Knight and rid the world of evil. He had to admit that at first, he’d been wary and wanted to help cure Dean. But Castiel quickly realized that this Dean was everything he could have ever hoped for him. He was stronger, almost immortal, just like Castiel. And he was happy. 

Dean had faced his worst fear: He’d been turned into a demon. And he still hadn’t lost himself. True, the blade demanded blood, and it had to be human. They’d tried with creatures before, but it wasn’t enough and Dean suffered. This was the best solution for everybody involved. 

Dean had always felt strongly for victims of abuse. This was the one thing they hadn’t explored together yet. Castiel had his suspicions about John, but Dean clamped up as soon as Castiel even so much as hinted at Dean’s troubled past. But it was okay. Whatever it was, it was past Dean now. He’d found a way to deal and he was happy. They both were. Castiel felt useful answering prayers and helping the innocent.

Even Sam had reluctantly given up trying to find a way to fix Dean. Castiel knew that Sam wasn’t fully convinced Dean was still his brother, but it was Sam’s loss if he couldn’t see. Dean didn’t need fixing. He just needed a fix every now and then. And aside from that one time, all of their victims deserved it.

Castiel focused back on Dean just as Dean was going for the final blow, slicing open Jeff’s jugular. A stream of blood gushed out, splattering Dean’s and Castiel’s clothes with even more blood and Castiel closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and basking in the coppery scent of a successful mission. Mindy was saved. She’d probably thank him soon in her prayers, even if she’d make it out to Father. Castiel would hear her and share the moment with Dean.

He helped Dean deposit Jeff in a grave they’d dug up before. Castiel poured salt over the body while Dean applied the lighter fluid and lit the match. Wouldn’t help Mindy if Jeff came back to haunt her. They refilled the grave together in silence, both still basking in the glow of righteousness. Eventually, Dean came close, using his thumb to rid Castiel of a smear of dirt on his cheek, before he leaned in for a slow kiss. Castiel hummed, his hand finding its way to the back of Dean’s neck, petting Dean and pulling him in.

Castiel licked away some blood from Dean’s chin before joining their lips again, sharing the coppery taste. Dean pulled away laughing. “You’re a freak, Cas.”

“Says the demon with a soul,” Castiel replied, licking his lips and reaching for Dean’s hand. He tugged him towards their car and made sure neither of them still had blood on their clothes before getting in and driving back to their motel.

 

Once inside their room, Dean pushed Castiel up against the door with a grin, diving back in for a hungry kiss. Castiel responded eagerly before spinning them around and pushing Dean up against the wall with so much force that it shook the whole room. This was another benefit of Dean being a Knight. If the mood struck them, neither of them had to be careful. They’d destroyed a few motel rooms in the past.

But tonight was cause for celebration, so Castiel slowed them down, kissing his way down Dean’s throat while he pushed Dean’s shirt off his shoulders. It was the dark red one Castiel loved so much. It brought out Dean’s eyes, either colour he came with these days. But right now it had to go. He tugged up Dean’s tee next, his hands roaming the now exposed skin. Dean laughed when Castiel brushed his sides and Castiel looked up to watch his face alight with joy. This right here, this was his favourite look on Dean. Happy, carefree.

“I love you so much,” he exclaimed, burying a hand in Dean’s hair and tugging him close for a kiss. Dean melted against him for a moment, before he became impatient and started his own undressing of Castiel.

“Would love _you_ more with less clothes on.” Dean winked. There was a time when Castiel would have been thrown by the statement, but they’d been together long enough for Castiel to understand Dean’s sense of humour. Most of the time, anyway. So he obliged.

**

The next morning, they got dressed and Castiel went to get Dean coffee before they would start their day. Dean grumpily accepted the offering and took a deep gulp before nodding. “Alright. Where to next?”

Castiel hesitated until Dean raised his eyebrow in suspicion. “Your brother is working a case two states over.”

Dean rubbed his hand over his mark unconsciously. The itch had stopped for now, but it would soon return. Sam would never accept him as he was now. Still, that didn’t mean Dean stopped caring. “Did he ask for our help?” He asked, not expecting a positive reply.

“Garth is praying for him,” Castiel explained. “He didn’t approve of Sam working this alone.”

Dean sighed. “Bitch is gonna get himself killed one day. And then what?”

“He won’t be too happy to see us,” Castiel snatched the remaining sugar packets from their room and stuffed them in his trenchcoat. Since he started eating regularly, he’d developed a sweet tooth. Dean didn’t comment on it, but he thought it was adorable. Castiel had the cravings of a five year old.

“Fuck if I care,” Dean replied. Sam wouldn’t be happy dead neither. He got up and grabbed their duffel bags, Castiel following him to the Impala. Once they hit the road, Castiel was filling him in on the few details he knew and Dean called Garth to get the rest.

Everything looked like vampires and Dean tried not to show how excited that made him. He could kill vamps with his blade. Cut off their heads, slowly but efficiently. Just thinking about it had his fingers twitch, itching to reach for the blade tucked into his jacket. He never kept it far away from him these days. When it got too hot for the jacket, the blade would get moved to the dashboard. As long as it was within reach, he was fine. Thankfully Cas had gotten used to Dean sleeping with it under his pillow, even when it was their shared pillow these days.

They both didn’t need a lot of sleep. Dean still wasn’t sure if Cas was humouring him with needing any at all. But then again, he spent all his time on Earth now, so maybe it was changing him. They both liked sleeping together too much to look into it. And even when they weren’t deep asleep, they often laid entangled, just resting and basking in each others company. So many years they’d missed due to them both being too blind.

Dean was only able to admit his true feelings after he became a Knight and a lot of his inhibitions fell away. Castiel was the only one who saw him for who he truly had become and still stayed by his side. Maybe it was madness; a demon in love with an angel. But Dean’s whole world had always been filled with madness. Why should this be any different?

As if sensing his musings, Castiel reached over and tangled their fingers together. Dean smiled at his partner in the shotgun seat and pulled their joined hands up to his lips, kissing Cas’ hand. They he stepped on the gas, happy to fly over the open highway. Everything he needed was right here, his baby and his other baby. And Sam could just go fuck off. Didn’t mean he wanted to see him dead though.

**

They caught up with Sam the next day. He wasn’t hard to find. He still followed the same patterns and he might not know Dean anymore, but Dean still knew his little brother. Knocking on his motel room door, Dean half expected to be sent away. Instead Sam opened wide and gestured them in.

“I told you to get a new partner, bitch,” Dean accused in greeting.

“Well maybe I don’t want a new partner,” Sam glared at his brother, not honouring their name calling ritual, before his demeanour changed for Castiel and he gave the angel a brief hug. “I am better on my own.”

“You’re going to get yourself killed. Don’t be stupid.” Dean scanned the room, eyes falling on the case notes Sam had strung up against the wall like in the good old days. Which he didn’t miss. He didn’t. Dean’s eyes softened. “You can always come back and…”

“No,” Sam cut him off. “Not until you let me cure you, Dean.”

“I don’t need fixing. When will you understand?” Dean passed a hand over his face in frustration, pacing the room. This was a mistake. They should’ve insisted Garth send someone else as back-up.

Castiel stepped between them, his arms outstretched. “We’re here to help. Is that ok, Sam?”

Sam closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Dean looked at Castiel instead. Seeing his boyfriend’s understanding eyes took the fight out of him. For the moment.

“I can do it on my own,” Sam stated. “But since you’re already here…”

Castiel raised his eyebrow, holding Dean’s gaze, begging him wordlessly to let it go. And he was right. They were here to make sure Sam was safe, not to win him over. Much as it pained him, Dean swallowed it down. “So, it’s vampires,” Dean stated. “Did you locate their nest?”

Sam nodded and filled them in. They arrived just in time. Sam had plans to raid the nest the next morning. After they decided on a time, Dean and Castiel excused themselves to get their own motel room.

Once they had settled in, Castiel looked at Dean with worry in his eyes. “Do you think it’s me?” It’s a question that had been nagging him for quite some time now.

“What do you mean?” Dean frowned, stroking a hand through Castiel’s hair.

“Do you think I make it worse for Sam? Maybe it would be easier for him if we weren’t…” Castiel elaborated, but Dean cut him off.

“No. Don’t even think that, Cas.” Dean closed his eyes. It was one thing if meeting Sam was hard on him, but if it made Castiel uncomfortable as well? “If anything, it might be my only redeeming factor in his eyes. Trust me, I know my brother. Us fucking is the least of his problems.”

“Don’t be crude, Dean,” Castiel chastised.

“Oh, I’m sorry, babe. Making passionate love under the moonlight,” Dean amended with a smirk, nuzzling into Castiel’s neck.

“It is new moon.” Castiel remarked.

“Oh well then,” Dean extracted himself from Castiel’s embrace and turned on his side, away from his boyfriend. He had trouble holding in his laughter when he felt Castiel turn him around again a second later.

“Wait, wait.” Castiel pouted. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

Dean chuckled darkly. “There’s no making love tonight, apparently. If you want anything else, you better name it.” His eyes flashed black as he enjoyed watching Castiel squirm. It was cute, how he had no problem with the actions, but saying it was still a struggle for the angel.

“Please, Dean,” Castiel begged, peppering Dean’s face with kisses.

“Please, what?” Dean prodded, tempted to give in regardless.

“Please let me… please let me fuck you?” Castiel whispered in his ear, his hands already roaming Dean’s hips.

“Since you asked so nicely.” Dean spread his legs and allowed Castiel to lie down on top of him, seeking out his lips in a deep kiss. Castiel bit his lip in retaliation and Dean laughed again, rolling them over and straddling his angel. It was a good thing they wouldn’t need a lot of sleep to be ready for the hunt in the morning.

**

The hunt didn’t go as planned. The nest turned out to be a lot bigger than Sam had expected, because apparently some of the vamps never left their den and it was only three active vampires who ventured out to get food for the remaining ten members. If Sam had gone in alone… Castiel didn’t want to think about it. As it was, they almost nearly ripped Dean to shreds before he had to abandon his blade and go with a machete instead.

Dean was pissed because Sam would have died had they not come. Castiel knew he’d insist it was only because he couldn’t kill with his blade, but Castiel knew him better than that. Sam was pissed because he was too proud to admit he had needed the help and still insisted he could have handled it on his own. And Castiel was worried out of his mind. He could have lost both of the brothers and then where would that leave him?

Sam and Dean parted ways on rockier terms than they had started with. Castiel however had to give it one last try with Sam. Leaving Dean in the parking lot, he went up to Sam’s room to speak to him alone and convince him to come hunt with them once more. But it was useless. They fell back into their old argument pretty quickly.

“You’re killing humans, Cas. I can’t be a part of that,” Sam insisted.

“Monsters,” Castiel clarified. “We’re killing monsters and making the world a better place.”

“ _Humans_ ,” Sam stressed. “Can you not see the difference?”

Castiel cocked his head. If he was honest, they were all creatures to him. A monster was a monster, no matter if it was human or vampire or rugaru. And Dean was a righteous soul, no matter if he was a Knight of Hell or a mere human hunter. Sam was the one who had to adjust his mindset here, not him.

”He’s corrupting you, can you not see that?” Sam tried, voice a little softer but still laced with accusation.

Castiel froze. “No Sam, I can’t. Because it is untrue. Your brother helped me find a purpose again. Your brother is… Dean is everything.” He smiled serenely just thinking about his partner. “It is you who cannot see.”

And with that Castiel vanished, rejoining Dean in front of the motel so they could leave together. His hopes that Sam would return to them had already all but diminished over the past few months but now it was gone. Maybe it was for the better. Sam would never appreciate their little side hunts to rid the world of human evil but neither Dean not Castiel were willing to give them up at this point.

**

Much later that night, in a different state and a different motel, they lay side by side, sated but thoughtful. Dean had fully healed again thanks to his demonic powers. But Castiel somehow couldn’t help but ponder about the end. One of them would die eventually. And this time, they wouldn’t be meeting in heaven.

“I’m fine,” Dean stated, nudging him, able to sense his thoughts.

Castiel sighed. “I can’t lose you.”

“You won’t. We’re both kinda really hard to kill right now,” Dean winked. He was still convinced the vampires wouldn’t have been able to kill him at all, since he was a Knight of Hell. Castiel wasn’t so sure though. Dean was different. He was unique.

“Still. One day…” Castiel trailed off.

“I’ll end up back in hell.” Dean finished for him.

“I’ll drag you back out,” Castiel insisted with conviction. ”Wouldn’t be the first time.” 

Dean snorted. “This time it’s where I belong.”

“No,” Castiel frowned. “That is untrue. Besides, you’ve already paid your dues in hell. Crowley might just release your soul back to me and I’ll rebuild your body.” He stroked a hand up and down Dean’s torso. He’d done it once. He’d do it again.

Dean caught his hand and forced Castiel to look at him. “Crowley’s pretty pissed I ditched him to be with you.”

“So? We send him a lot of souls. Besides, you’re a Knight. Technically, you outrank him. He’d be too afraid you’d take over hell to keep you around,” Castiel reasoned.

Dean cocked his head, calculating. “I do?” He smirked, his eyes turning black. “So maybe you can come join me and we rule hell together. Keep those demons on a tighter leash.” Dean sounded hopeful.

“I am an angel, Dean. They won’t treat me kindly down there.“ Castiel gave him a close-lipped smile.

“But you’d be my angel. They wouldn’t lay a hand on my cohort.” Dean cradled Cas a little tighter.

“Oh, I’m your cohort now? Is that what we are?” Castiel pulled himself up so he could place a kiss on Dean’s chin. He didn’t like the thought of spending eternity in hell. But if it meant being with Dean, he’d deal with it.

“We’re everything, Cas. I’m not gonna rest unless we’re back together, I promise you that.” Dean’s eyes were back to green and he conveyed the truth of his statement with a meaningful look, before sealing his promise with a kiss. 

Castiel sighed, nuzzling Dean’s hair. “Same. I meant it. I will drag you back out.” He tugged on Dean’s hair with a raised eyebrow, raising Dean’s head a little before snuggling back into Deans embrace. After a moment, he added in a soft voice, “If I go though, I want you to go on. Continue being the righteous man I know.”

“Cas, if you die and God doesn’t bring you back to me, I will scorch this earth until he does.” Dean’s hold on him became almost painful, but his answer was so quick and so matter-of-fact that Castiel didn’t bother trying to sway him. And if he was honest, he didn’t want to. He wanted to spend eternity with Dean, whichever road they had to take to get there. If anyone deserved it, it’d be them, after all they’ve been through. And still they chose the righteous path. They were doing God’s work, answering prayers and ridding the world of evil. That had to count for something.

Castiel snuggled into Dean’s embrace and closed his eyes. If an angel could find happiness in the arms of a Knight of Hell, anything was possible. They would find a way. For now, the only thing they had to worry about was the next case and the next prayer to answer. They still had a lot of victims to save.

 

***

Check out the art masterpost [HERE](http://impalartsociopath.tumblr.com/post/175246526635/dcrb-2018-masterpost)!!


End file.
